Token Tournament
by cuz-u-luv-me
Summary: A tournament is held every year in Camelot where champions wear handkerchiefs left anonymously in their chambers. When Gwen tries to get Merlin to slip the prince her handkerchief, will he be able to put aside his feelings for Arthur?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCRIPTION:** A tournament is held every year in Camelot where champions wear handkerchiefs left anonymously in their chambers and at the end of the tournament the fair "maidens" who left them reveal themselves. This could be the perfect chance for Gwen to show Arthur her affection, but when she turns to Merlin for help, will his own feelings for the prince get in the way?

**DICLAIMER: I own NOTHINGK!**

**WARNING: This fic is slashy slash slash, if you don't like it, don't read it. **

**A.N./ This story is set in the first or second season (or somewhere in between) so if you're just getting into the series it's great cause there are no spoilers, if you're a seasoned fan it's great cause it's not unlike frosted flakes in being more than good. NOTE: THERE WILL BE A RATING CHANGE FURTHER DOWN THE LINE.**

Arthur was in a bad mood. He was always in a bad mood this time of the year. The annual "Token Tournament" was fast approaching. It was an idiotic festival passed down from the time of the "Old Religion" held around harvest time in order to assure good fortune in the upcoming year. This particular tournament was open to all of Camelot, not just the nobility, though the peasants fought in a different league. The peasants wrestled and the nobility jousted—and each participant was supposed to wear a token. The tradition was that maidens would sneak into a participant's room and leave a token for the participant to wear into combat. After the competition, if the maiden was pleased with the participant's performance they would retrieve their token at the ball or one of the many parties spread across Camelot that night. If the maiden was not pleased the participant would be forced to wear the token, as a sign of shame, until the harvest was done.

Uther dismissed the superstitious foundations for the tournament, but the festivities made the people of Camelot happy, so the king continued the tradition. If you asked Arthur, the whole thing was designed so the ladies in waiting could show of their handkerchiefs. Arthur hated the thing, had since he was deemed eligible. It wasn't because he didn't receive any tokens, the opposite in fact. It was because he received too many.

Ladies were constantly breaking into his chambers leaving bits of silk and lace. He had even caught more than one nobleman leaving tokens. They always denied it, acted flustered, and lied saying they were lost or simply looking around. Right. Sure. And what about the handkerchief on the table next to what was undoubtedly a letter containing a confession of love imploring Arthur to choose this particular token? Oh! What, that? Why that was already there when they had walked in!

The worst part was that it was anonymous, so Arthur couldn't return the offensive material. Whenever he was offered a token in person he politely refused. It's not like anything could come of them. He was to marry Morgana, he knew that. It was cruel to think otherwise. So, he never accepted tokens, never wore them at tournaments, and never deluded himself to thinking he could fall in love.

He wished he could throw away the tokens that appeared in his room, but that would be rude. So he kept them. And when the weight of his destiny seemed like it was crushing him, he would lay all the pieces of cloth out on his bed. He would pick up a few and imagine who it had belonged to. He could always tell which ones belonged to a man. They were the most simple. Not flashy or gaudy, no special trim. Elegant and simple- and always new. Arthur could almost feel the time it took to get the right one. They were never feminine, but never too rugged. Arthur liked these ones, but they hurt him. They reminded him of a part himself, that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shut off.

Arthur was in a bad mood. It was still a week before the tournament and he already had received at least a dozen tokens. He wished that instead of attending boring pre-festival events he could go hunting or go a couple rounds with one of his chamber maidens. Suddenly, Arthur had a near maddening urge to do… Something! Maybe slay a beast, or spar with a knight in training, something… violent.

Just as the prince was considering wandering in the woods till he came across a pack of bandits, his clumsy buffoon of a manservant stumbled into his chambers, spilling what was presumably his royal lunch over his royal floor.

"Umm… Whoops," the ever articulate Merlin said. "I'll, umm, I'll go get some more of that." Merlin turned to leave when leave when Arthur stopped him.

"Merlin," Arthur called, rising from his chair. This was his chance. The perfect opportunity to do what relieved his tensions best: torment his manservant. "Are you just going to leave that mess there?" he said pointing to the puddle of soup on the stone floor.

"… No?" Merlin responded.

"Never mind about my lunch, I really can't afford to wait here all day while you try to get the bowl to the table, just clean up this mess. In fact, this whole room is filthy. I want you clean it."

"Yes, my lord."

"And I don't mean just clean it. I want you to scrub every inch of this room, from top to bottom—and if I can't see myself reflected in the floor I'm going to make you do it again."

Merlin looked around at the massive room with a look of pure anguish.

"When you're done with that you may muck out my horses and draw me a hot bath."

And with that Arthur slapped Merlin on the back and left the room feeling at least a little bit better.

**Chapter 1 done! Woo! Go you for reading it! If you're planning on*gasp* **_**reviewing**_** give yourself a pat on the back and a gold star. So… Just so you know, I don't really think my preview/summary thingy really reflects this story, but I couldn't think of anything else! If you have a better idea, you can PM me about it… but it might be a little early for that. Anyways! I'm usually really bad at updating so I wrote and typed up this WHOLE story first, so I'll be updating DAILY. For sure. If I don't, then I've been abducted by aliens. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DICLAIMER: I do not own Merlin, the Arthurian legends, or any of the seriously fine actors who portray the duo of legend.**

**WARNING: This chapter is full of angsty angsting Arthur.**

**A.N./ I'm actually going to post two chapters today because the next one is really shortly and this one isn't exactly 'lengthy' either, so be looking out for that. NOTE: THERE WILL BE A RATING CHANGE FURTHER DOWN THE LINE.**

Arthur met his father and his knights for their patrol. They rode their horses around the city, making sure their people were safe almost every day. The old king didn't need to perform such tasks, but Uther enjoyed the fresh air and the time with his son. The air was crisp, the peoples were pleasant and cheerful, but Arthur was uncharacteristically quiet and it did not escape Uther's notice.

"Is something upsetting you Arthur?" When his son didn't reply Uther repeated his question louder.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing really."

Uther looked his prince over skeptically, "If you are certain there is nothing troubling you, then perhaps you should be more alert when I ask you something in future."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, "It's just – Do I really have to participate in the tournament?"

"I thought you enjoyed these sorts of things," Uther said with concern.

"I do! I do, but it's the whole," Arthur gestured with his hand as if he were conjuring the words out of thin air, "…token thing."

"Oh!" Uther laughed, "So, that's what this is all about? Did you not receive any tokens, is that it?"

"I have received plenty," the prince stated in defense of his masculinity. "More than plenty in fact, but I can't wear any of them. It would be pointless and cruel."

"Why is that?"

"Nothing can ever come of it. I know that."

Uther turned his horse to block Arthur's, effectively halting him. "It has always been my intention for you and Morgana to be wed, but that does not mean any other pursuit would be pointless. Just because you cannot marry a woman does not mean you cannot enjoy her company. And if it bothers you so much I could arrange for Morgana to leave you a token so you can wear one for luck."

Arthur maneuvered his horse around Uther's and said, exasperated, "That's not the point," and pulled ahead of the patrol, leaving the king wondering what words he should have said.

**A.N./ So there it was! Chapter two! I was really surprised this morning when I opened my email account up and saw all the story alerts! Wow guys! It really means a lot! Thank you! I love you all! And I love the three of you who reviewed most! Chapter 3 will be up later today, probably around 8pm or earlier if I get bored.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A.N./ Sorry about any confusion, when I said 8 pm I meant 8 pm my time which is right about nowish (give or take five minutes.) This chapter is, as I said last time **_**really**_** short. So… here it is!**

Even with magic it took Merlin _hours_ of tedious work to clean all of the prince's chambers. Exhausted, Merlin collected his cleaning supplies and went to see if Gaius had any errands that needed doing before he mucked out Arthur's horses. Upon reaching Gaius's chambers and seeing the physician not there Merlin sat on a stool and started to take off his boots, getting ready for some much needed rest. Just as he managed to wrangle off his left boot Gaius burst in with Guinevere trailing not far behind.

"Oh, Merlin! That goodness you're here! I need you to go with Guinevere and get these," the old man grabbed a blank piece of parchment and began scribbling furiously. "Go out and fetch these herbs immediately."

Gaius held out the complete list. Merlin took the list and looked it over dejectedly.

"Immediately?"

"Immediately!"

Merlin sighed and put on his boot and followed Gwen into town. Just another day in the life of Merlin: powerful sorcerer, manservant to the once and future king, and whipping boy for every living creature.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. At all… ever.**

**A.N./ I hope everyone saw the last chapter and that everyone likes the story so far. Reviews would be really really great. Like really great. Like I'd do a happy dance. For realz.**

It was busy in Camelot. Merlin and Gwen collected the items on the list Gaius gave them. The fabric shops swelled with giddy women picking out different swatches of cloth. Most of them could not afford a handkerchief and had to make their own. There were, however, a few upper class shops that sold tokens of lace, silk, and velvet. Guinevere stopped to examine a few.

"What's all this fuss over handkerchiefs about?"

"Oh! That's right! You weren't here for the tournament last year!"

"Which tournament would be that be?"

"It's called the 'token tournament.' It's where-"

"Right, there are tokens and fighting."

Gwen laughed and moved to a display of brightly colored linen handkerchiefs. "What, um, what color does Arthur like?"

Merlin gave the maid servant a look. "Are you planning to give Arthur a token of you affection?"

Gwen blushed furiously. "Well, I was thinking, maybe I could, just for luck. You never know, he might choose mine."

Merlin simply stared at her in amazement; he never knew Guinevere felt that way. Noticing how Merlin was looking at her Gwen blushed deeper and said, "Never mind. It was a stupid idea."

"No, no! You should do it," Merlin said brightly.

"Really?" the maid servant asked with renewed enthusiasm.

"Red," Merlin said, "Arthur likes red."

The two looked through piles of high end handkerchiefs. Some of the ornate ones caught Merlin's eye, but they were all above Gwen's pay grade. The duo had all but given up the search when out of the corner of her eye Gwen spotted something.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed picking up a swatch of red velvet with the golden dragon, the symbol of Camelot, in the corner. It was expensive, but within Gwen's budget. "It's not much now, but-"she grabbed some gold ribbon and a white rabbit pelt, "it'll do!"

Guinevere paid for her items with a frown, with the add-ons the total cost was more than what she had planned to spend. She might have to skip dinner. Merlin offered to chip in, but Gwen wanted to pay for it herself. As they walked back to the castle the two were in particularly giddy moods.

"Oh Merlin, thank you! I would never have gone through with this by myself and I've got a really good feeling that things will go well."

"You know, so do I," Merlin said beaming at his companion.

"There's one more thing," Gwen stopped Merlin, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Could you," She hesitated, "could you give it to Arthur for me?"

"You want me to do _what_?"

"All you'd have to do is leave it on his table while he's out. I wouldn't be able to do it, and besides you're his manservant, you're in there all the time. Oh please, Merlin," Gwen pleaded.

"Fine," Merlin groaned.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Gwen exclaimed and threw her arms around Merlin's neck pulling him into a hug and planting a kiss on his cheek. Merlin laughed at her public display.

"I should be done by the time you've mucked out Arthur's horses, so com by Lady Morgana's chambers when you're finished, okay?" Gwen said as she ran into the castle, supplies in hand. She stopped, turned, and said, "And Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you again."

Merlin beamed as Gwen entered the castle and from out of sight Arthur, who had seen the exchange, but did not hear what was said, misinterpreted its meaning and glared at the smiling manservant.

**A.N./ I've seen a bunch of story alert notifications, but I haven't gotten a lot of feedback. As an author I really appreciate it when people let me know how I'm doing. Tell me what you like and what you don't like, or just say hey. Thanks so much XOXO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I own only the laptop I type on, not even a measly dvd of Merlin.**

**A.N./ So… I really should've posted this yesterday with the other chapter, as is I'm posting this and finally a super long chapter **_**right after I post this**_**. **

Mucking out stables was definitely Merlin's favorite servant duty. What was not to love? Raking out horse manure was much… fun. Plus! On top of being laborious it also made him smell! Oh joy! Since he was going to stop by Lady Morgana's chambers, Merlin thought it best that he freshen up as much as he could. He retreated to his bedroom with a basin of cold water and a little bit of scented oil. He added the oil to the water and stirred until they were well mixed. He took off his shirt and grabbed a clean rag to wash himself with. As he cleaned his slightly aching muscles he thought. It hard been a hard day's work, what with the cleaning, and the carrying, and the mucking, and Merlin enjoyed the restful state self-cleansing brought. He thought about Guinevere and thought back to how she looked at Arthur sometimes and wondered why he hadn't seen it sooner. He wasn't quite sure what she would do with her gold ribbon and white rabbit pelt, but knowing Gwen it would be magnificent. Arthur would surely choose her token. Merlin should be happy. Arthur was a good man and would be good to Gwen. He _was_ happy. Why wouldn't he be? Before the answer to that question could bubble up to the front of his mind he pushed it back, squashed it down, and put it in a box in the corner of his mind and locked it. He vowed to never let it open, he would not be jealous of his friend's happiness.

'Gwen is a great, sweet soul and more importantly,' Merlin thought, 'she's a girl.'

**A.N./ Tomorrow will be a day of many updates because there a crap load of very short chapters. After this chapter… stuff happens. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BBC, Merlin, or any of its rights.**

**A.N./ Okay, maybe super long was an exaggeration but on my computer it says that this chapter is five pages long… so yeah. NOTE: ****READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER FOR UPDATE INFORMATION.**

Arthur ate his dinner in silence. His father, the King, tried to start conversations about treaties and hunting, and even the weather, but Arthur only responded with monosyllabic answers and eventually Uther gave up. He didn't know what to say. He had no idea what had caused this cloud of malaise to settle over his prince – he was even worse than he had been earlier in the day. Uther noticed that his son had barely eaten anything. Arthur was simply pushing around his food with his fork.

"Arthur, you've hardly touched your food."

"Not hungry," the prince mumbled.

Uther shifted, slightly annoyed. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong."

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"For goodness sake, Arthur! Stop behaving like a petulant child and tell me what's bothering you!"

Arthur glared at his father for a minute then stood, bowed, and began to leave.

"Where are you going Arthur, you haven't finished eating," Uther called out.

"I've lost my appetite," he replied without turning as he stalked back to his chambers.

Just as Arthur reached the hall that lead to his chambers, he spotted Merlin and Gwen having a secret conference with hushed words. He couldn't make out what they were saying because they were whispering, but they both seemed pleased with themselves. They leaned in closer conspiratorially and Gwen spotted Arthur who pretended that he hadn't been watching. Gwen said something to Merlin and then rushed past stopping to courtesy and say, "M'lord," before scurrying off. Arthur's gaze followed her as she left, glaring at her suspiciously. He looked to Merlin for an explanation but he simple stared back in mock innocence.

"Whatever," Arthur murmured rolling his eyes, "Is my bath ready Merlin?"

"Yes, sire," the manservant replied, opening the door for Arthur. His room was practically sparkling with cleanliness and next to his hearth was the bathtub, steaming hot and filled with bubbles. Merlin had done a great job, but Arthur would never admit it out loud.

"I trust my horses have been mucked out?"

"Why of course, sire."

Arthur looked Merlin up and down. He was definitely up to something. He never called Arthur 'sire' twice in a row unless he was up to something.

"What?" Merlin asked doughy eyed.

"Hmmph."

There was a knock on the door. Merlin looked as puzzled as Arthur did. Who could that be at this hour? Merlin opened the door to find one of the kitchen servants bearing a silver platter covered in foods.

The mousy man bowed and stated, "The King sends this incase Prince Arthur's appetite returns."

Merlin took it and shut the door on the servant then looked to Arthur in confusion. Arthur scoffed and said, "Just put it on the table, Merlin. You can have some if you'd like."

Merlin thought that Arthur _must_ be in a good mood, he had never offered Merlin part of his meal before. As Arthur went behind his screen to undress Merlin selected a bright red and voluptuous strawberry and took a great big bite out of it.

"What was all that about?" Arthur called from out of sight.

"What was all what about?" Merlin asked with a mouthful of strawberry.

"You and Gwen, just now in the hallway."

Merlin panicked and said "nothing" a bit too quickly. They had actually been talking about the token. Gwen had used the gold ribbon as a border on the red velvet and made a white fur trim out of the rabbit pelt. It was beautiful and Merlin had been complimenting her.

Arthur stuck his head out from behind his screen to give Merlin and "Oh really?" look, then the rest of him emerged clad only in a towel.

"And in the courtyard, more nothing I presume?" Arthur asked with a touch of disdain. He tested the bath water with his hand and upon finding it to his satisfaction he dropped his towel and climbed into the tub.

"Are you, are you jealous?" Merlin asked bewildered but happy.

"What? Why would I be jealous?" Arthur asked, his heart racing.

Merlin began to set out Arthur's soaps and sponges. "I don't know," he said trying to be nonchalant, "Gwen is a lovely lady."

Arthur relaxed. "I suppose so."

"And beautiful," Merlin added.

"I'm sure she's everything you say and more, good for you Merlin," the prince replied curtly.

"Me? Oh no, not me. She has no interest in me, and I no interest in her."

"That so?" Arthur asked, curious.

Merlin finished his snack and thinking he had peaked Arthur's interest in Gwen, said happily, "I'll go fetch Myrtle." Myrtle was the maid that usually washed his royal highness – God forbid Arthur would have to wash himself!

"Myrtle's father has fallen ill and she's gone to the country side to care for him. You can wash me."

"Me?"

"Do you see anyone else here Merlin? Quit being such a baby."

Merlin grabbed a sponge and rolled up his sleeves. Arthur leaned back, resting the base of his head on the rim of the tub and closed his eyes. The warm water helped him release the knots and tension in his muscles and helped him clear his mind. Merlin dipped the sponge in the warm water and poured a bit of the fine scented oils Arthur had on top of it. Merlin hesitated before pressing the sponge to Arthur's chiseled abdomen. 'Just like washing the floor,' he thought to himself as he began scrubbing in a circular motion.

"Not so hard, Merlin! Are you trying to take off my skin?"

"Sorry," Merlin muttered and eased up on the pressure and speed of his circles. His eyes followed his hands as he washed Arthur's chest, neck, and arms—each part of his body seemed to be hand sculpted. He reminded Merlin of a statue, the planes of his body were so solid. Arthur was truly a masterfully crafted piece of artwork. Arthur had a peaceful smile on his face that Merlin had never seen before. It was beautiful. Arthur looked like the sun. 'If he is the sun, then I must be the moon,' Merlin thought. They were so different and yet so very entwined. 'Our destinies lie together.'

"Lean forward so I can get your back."

Arthur obeyed in a childlike trance. Merlin could feel the powerful muscles ripple underneath the blonde's skin as he continued his pattern of small circles. Merlin longed to touch without the barrier of the sponge in his hand, to let his fingers reach out and trace the contours of the man beneath him.

"There, all done," Merlin stated trying (and probably failing) to make sure his voice didn't tremble.

Arthur shifted back to his original position. Merlin fetched the prince's night pants and picked up his towel off the floor, folded the two, and placed them next to the tub. Arthur sunk beneath the surface of the bath water for nearly half a minute and when he emerged, he stood and Merlin averted his eyes.

"Prude," the prince muttered.

While he thought Arthur wasn't looking, Merlin placed Gwen's token on the large oak table. Unfortunately Arthur didn't miss the movement. The prince pulled on his night pants and wandered over to the table and picked up the handkerchief.

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

"What's _this!_" Arthur demanded, practically shoving the cloth in Merlin's face.

"It looks like a handkerchief, sire."

There he went again with the sires!

"It wasn't here when I got here."

"Are you sure, sire?"

"Yes Merlin, I'm sure."

Merlin fidgeted uncomfortably and something clicked within Arthur. "Are you – are you trying to give me a token of your affection?"

"Wh-What? Me?" Well this was not going the way Merlin had hoped.

Something dangerous fluttered in Arthur as he approached his bewildered manservant. "You can tell me Merlin. I mean, nobody could really _blame you_, just look at me," he teased saucily.

"You're misunderstanding! Yes I put it on the table, but no, it's not from me! It's from Gwen!"

Arthur halted in his approach. He looked at the token. Neither Gwen, nor Merlin could afford a pre-made token, and Merlin would never be able construct something like the handkerchief in his hand. Plus, it would explain the courtyard, and the hallway, and Merlin's suspicious behavior.

"Oh."

For a second Arthur was sad, but that emotion was quickly replaced. He was embarrassed. Humiliated. How could he be so stupid? Why would Merlin give him a token? Stupid! Thank God Merlin was too thick to realize that Arthur had been flirting with him. If he had found out… if he had found out how Arthur felt, Merlin would be repulsed. He would run away and leave Arthur all alone. And it almost happened all because of Gwen. An angry red flush crept across his face, Arthur did not like having to face that part of himself and he certainly did not like being made a fool of, intentionally or not.

"Well," Arthur said shortly then slammed the cloth on the table startling Merlin, "You can tell _Gwen_ that it is entirely inappropriate for a _maidservant _to give the _prince_ a token. Furthermore, it is even _less_ appropriate for her to get the prince's own servant to give it to him. You can tell _Gwen_ that I could have both of your jobs for this. You can tell _Gwen_ that I'd never wear something of such poor quality. Not only won't I wear it, but I won't accept it. And you can tell _Gwen_ that the only reason I found out was because you are such a bumbling buffoon! Make sure you stress the part where it's all _your_ fault, Merlin."

Arthur began to storm out of the room when Merlin called out to him, "You can't do this! Gwen spent all her money on that! She made it special, just for you!"

Arthur turned to face the other man, "Do not," he said with malice in his eyes and venom in his voice, "tell me, _**PRINCE**_ of Camelot, what I _can_ and _cannot_ do." He resumed his exit, pausing to flip the tray of food so it scattered all over and landed with a loud 'clang' on the newly cleaned floor, creating a huge mess. As he left he called back, "And clean up this pigsty!"

Arthur didn't know where he was going, he couldn't go far in only his night pants, but he just had to get out of there. Maybe he'd just storm around the castle till the thought of Merlin potentially leaving him, being repulsed by him, stopped haunting the prince. At least until his eyes stopped stinging.

**A.N./… And then that happened. Yay action! Anyways! About that update information I promised you: In case you did not read the author's note on the last chapter, tomorrow I'm going to be posting three or four chapters because they're all short. Why not condense them into one medium sized chapter? At this point I'm committed, stylistically, to this format and I don't want awkward page breaks to ruin the flow. Now that I have your attention! Please do not forget to review, it means a so much to me and I always reply (as long as you're logged in when you review.) Thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin or its characters. I just write about them. **

**A.N./This is probably the shortest chapter in the whole story. I will be updating around 2:30pm my time and I live on the east coast of the US of A.**

Merlin gaped at the door that Arthur had disappeared through moments ago. He slumped to the floor. He had never seen Arthur that mad before. It stung. He looked at the token. It had taken Gwen's entire paycheck and hours to make… and he blew it. Merlin slammed his fist on the ground.

"Dammit!"

What was wrong with Arthur! He was such a prick! What was Merlin supposed to tell Guinevere?

'That it's all my fault,' he thought glumly.

Arthur's face flashed in his mind. His eyes had been so full of hate. Merlin scrubbed his eyes with the back of his fist to keep the tears from forming.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Merlin belongs to the BBC**

**A.N./ I will be updating one or two more chapters today, look out for a post at four o'clock American east coast time!**

Merlin was sweating. One of the pieces of food that had been flung across the floor was a type of fruit that when stepped on, Merlin found to his chagrin, erupted a deep purple fluid that stained. He had spent the past twenty minutes scrubbing the same infernal spot on the floor. Merlin feared it would never come out. Exhausted, Merlin sat up and took a rest. He wondered where Arthur had gone. It had been a long while and Merlin thought that perhaps he had found an empty room to spend the night in. Merlin inspected his handiwork. The room looked as pristine as it had been before, except for that damn spot! Merlin felt like he was boiling from the inside out. It didn't help that he was still mad. He always got hot when he was emotional. Merlin pushed himself up, unsure of what to do. The was nothing more he could about the stain tonight, maybe in the morning he'd ask Gaius if he had a solution that could eat away the mark, but for right then he was lost. Was he supposed to stay? Could he go to his room? Technically he hadn't been dismissed. The tub caught Merlin's eye. The water had cooled by then and was lukewarm. The water felt great against his hand. Merlin looked about. No one was there. No one was likely to be there anytime soon, and the water felt perfect. Without another thought Merlin stripped and lowered himself into the foamy liquid. Merlin slathered the soapy bubbles all over his body. It smelled fantastic. It smelled like Arthur. Merlin slumped further into the tub till the water line reached his nose. He blew bubbles He splashed. This was great! He wished he had a tub the size of Arthur's, Merlin had to curl his knees into his chest to sit in his own tub. And the soap! Merlin was thoroughly enjoying himself when he heard something and looked up to see Arthur glaring down at him.

"What," the prince asked in a steady tone, "are you doing, Merlin?"

Merlin shot straight up, "I was umm, I was, erm…"

As Arthur's gaze drifted lower, Merlin suddenly remembered how very naked he was. He cupped his hands over his naughty bits and slowly stepped backwards out of the tub. Merlin snatched his pants and pulled them up to his waist.

"I'm just going to, erm- " he started and Arthur finished by commanding "Go."

"Right," Merlin said, grabbing for his clothes and scuttled off. On his way out he made sure to grab Gwen's token.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**A.N./Just kidding! **_**This **_**is the shortest chapter. I'll post another one right after this. That's how bad I feel about how short this is. **

Arthur looked around his room. Merlin had cleaned up his mess. Again. And then took a bath in his tub? Was that a regular thing? There was water spilled all over the floor from Merlin's eruption out of the tub. As Arthur examined the puddles, he saw something red. He picked it up to examine it closer. It was Merlin's scarf. Arthur could still catch him and give it back. Arthur felt the material between his fingers. It was soft. Well worn. Loved. Arthur folded it gingerly and put it in his bottom drawer, beneath his dress shirts, and went to sleep.

**A.N./ You guys are the best readers an author could hope for. You made me so happy. And then I watched the latest episode of Game of Thrones. And now my soul is crying. But that's not the point. You guys are great. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin**

**A.N./ … This chapter… is not much longer.**

Merlin dragged his feet the next morning. He wasn't looking forward to doing errands for the clotpole prince and he was definitely not looking forward to talking to Guinevere. She was going to be devastated. He never thought Arthur be so cruel. Sure, he would intentionally make Merlin's job harder than it needed to be at time, and they hadn't met under the best circumstances, but Merlin never thought Arthur would hurt Gwen, or any other lady, in such a way. Merlin had thought that the young prince had grown as a person, but he was obviously mistaken. Arthur was not the man Merlin thought he was. Maybe that was what hurt the most. Merlin's Arthur would never have done that. _His_ Arthur. Who was he kidding, Merlin never had an Arthur to begin with, and he certainly didn't have one now.

**A.N./ Hopefully all the chapters I posted combined are enough to satiate your hunger for now. I'm too tired and sad from watching Game of Thrones to post another one. See you guys tomorrow. **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any television series, Merlin is no exception.**

**A.N./ Hello again mon amis! Sorry about be all depressed and depressing yesterday… I get too worked up over television sometimes I get. Hope you like the chapter!**

Merlin knocked on Gwen's door. It was early enough that she wouldn't be at work, but late enough that she'd be up. She opened the door, beaming once she recognized it was Merlin. She dragged him into her small home.

"Well," she said expectantly, "how'd it go?"

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, he hated giving bad news.

"Merlin?" Gwen asked when she sensed something was wrong.

"He, um," Merlin extended the token back to her, "he refused to accept it."

"Wh- I don't understand, what happened?"

"Arthur saw me put down the token and when I explained that it was from you, he said..." Merlin trailed off.

"What did he say Merlin?"

"He said that it was inappropriate for you to give him a token and that he'd never accept it because I was the one to present it to him."

Guinevere took a moment to realize what Merlin had said. She stumbled to a seat. She had spent all of her money for nothing. It might not have meant much to Arthur, but it meant everything to Gwen.

Merlin knelt next the maid servant, "I'm so sorry, Gwen."

"It's not your fault."

"But it is!" Then an idea struck the young wizard, "Listen, I know I'm no 'Prince Arthur,' but I'd be honored to be your champion. That is, if you'd have me."

Guinevere giggled sadly, "_You._ _Wrestle?_"

"What," Merlin asked incredulously, "there's a light weight division isn't there?"

"Not light enough!"

"Well if you're gonna make fun of me!" Merlin said standing up.

Gwen pulled on his arm, "Oh come on, don't be that way." She looked at Merlin, at the token, and back at Merlin. She handed it to him and asked, "Merlin, would you accept this token and wear it during the tournament?"

Merlin gave an overdone bow and planted a kiss on Gwen's hand. "Nothing would please me more, my lady."

Gwen gave him a playful slap and they walked together to work.

**A.N./ The next few chapters are all about this long, hope you guys don't mind. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Merlin.**

**A.N./ Usually I'd post another chapter with this one, but seeing as the next couple chapters are all about this length, and in hopes of prolonging this story, I'm only going to be posting the one chapter.**

Arthur had mercifully not brought up the "bath" incident and Merlin refused to speak to him unless it was to say "Yes, sire," and the like. At the end of the day Merlin said his first sentence longer than three words to Arthur, "Would it be possible for you to use a different servant the day of the tournament? I'm planning on competing."

"You... _Wrestle?_" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Yes, sire."

And he was back to being as monosyllabic as possible. Arthur considered Merlin's request. He had already tormented his servant all day trying to get him to talk, but he was obviously not willing to forgive the prince yet- not that Arthur had done anything wrong mind you - and it wouldn't really matter. Maybe if he did something nice it would get the stick out of Merlin's ass.

"Alright Merlin, but I want you to know how greatly this will inconvenience me, and try not to get too injured, you can't polish my armor if you're dead."

"Thank you, sire."

Damn. No luck.

Merlin was beginning to leave, his duties being done for the day, when he remembered something, "You haven't happened to see a red scarf around here, have you? I've seemed to have misplaced it."

Arthur tensed at the question, but then lied, "Nope, I haven't. You should really keep better track of your belongings. How am I supposed to trust you with my things if you can't even keep hold of your own?"

Merlin shrugged and left, scratching his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I rent.**

**A.N./ Here's chapter thirteen! Lucky number thirteen. I apologize to everyone who has reviewed for the last couple of chapters, my internet has been on the fritz and it's a miracle I've gotten it to work long enough for me to post these chapters. I will reply to your lovely comments as soon as my internet becomes more stable.**

In the time before the tournament nothing changed. Merlin still wouldn't talk to Arthur, men and women continued to break into the prince's chambers and leave impractical handkerchiefs, and Merlin still couldn't find his red scarf. When the day of the tournament finally arrived, truthfully Merlin was nervous. He had registered for the feather-weight wrestling, but he had never wrestled before and everyone else apparently had experience. Some had competed before, others were just frequent bar brawlers, either way, Merlin was very much the underdog. He stopped by to make sure Arthur was well situated, not that he gave a damn about the prat. (Arthur had yet to apologize to Gwen.) Merlin was just... being thorough. Merlin peeked his head into Arthur's chambers. Edmund, his replacement for the day, was suiting the prince up.

"Ehm," Merlin said, "Everything alright?"

"We're all fine here," Arthur looked Merlin over, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Merlin examined himself, "I am ready."

"You're wearing_ that_?" Arthur asked in disbelief. Merlin was wearing his normal clothing.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Merlin asked indignantly.

Arthur rolled his eyes at his manservant and spotted a red handkerchief tied around Merlin's wrist.

"Is that Gwen's?" he asked pointing at the token.

"Yes it is."

There was an awkward silence and then Merlin said, "Well, I better get going."

"Right." The manservant began to leave when Arthur called out, "Oh and Merlin," Merlin looked back, "Good luck."

Merlin was surprised, he blushed, looked away, and replied, "Yeah thanks," and left, leaving Arthur feeling like there was more he could've said.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Yada yada, I don't own stuff, yada yada.**

**A.N./ I AM SO SORRY! I FORGOT TO UPDATE YESTERDAY! I AM A PITIFUL HUMAN BEING WHO DESERVES TO BE SHOT! AND THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT TOO! AHHH! I'M HORRIBLE! I'LL GO POST ANOTHER ONE!**

"Well, my lord, shall we go?" Edmund asked the distant prince cheerfully.

"Hmm? What? Oh, yes."

"Sire, are you all right?" He had been distracted since Merlin had visited, Edmund noted.

"Yes, I'm fine. There's just... one more thing."

Arthur wandered to his bottom drawer, pausing for a second with his hand on the handle, then pulled it open and snatched a cloth out of it. He tied the material tight around his neck.

"Okay, let's go," he grabbed his helmet and headed for the door.

"Master, may I speak my mind?" Edmund asked tentatively.

After a moment of thought, Arthur replied, "All right."

"Do you really intend to wear _that_ token? It seems... beneath your standing."

Arthur glared at him for a good while and said, "Perhaps in future it would be better for you to _refrain_ from speaking your thoughts."

"Yes, my lord."


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I own not.**

**A.N./ I'M STILL SO SORRY! IT'S GETTING CLOSE TO THE END YOU GUYS! AND I **_**STILL**_** HAVEN'T GOTTEN A CHANCE TO REPLY TO YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! I'M SO ASHAMED! FORGIVE ME!**

The crowd was roaring. It was a lot more of a raucous than the tournaments Merlin had attended at Arthur's side. The peasant's competed in the open field next to the arena. Guinevere emerged from the mass of bodies to greet Merlin with a look of concern on her face.

"You can still back out now if you want. I won't mind really."

"No, no. It's fine. I'll be fine," he assured her and then added quietly, "I think."

The pair pressed through the crowd to the crudely constructed ring. There, in the middle, was Merlin's opponent. He was only a little bigger than Merlin, but older and a lot tougher and meaner looking. He snickered at Merlin and liked his lips.

_'Well now, that's disturbing,'_ Merlin thought to himself.

Someone shoved Merlin roughly into the ring. Merlin turned around to face the crowd. Gwen was already cheering for him. Almost everyone had a pint in their hand, and more than one in their stomach, even though it was only a couple of hours after noon. Some men shouted insults, others placed bets.

"Get ready son," an unsteady hand on Merlin's shoulder turned him back to face the ring. It was the referee, a teetering old man with a rosy complexion and many missing teeth.

"Now! When I say 'go,' to wrestle. No punchin, no kickin, no bitin, scratchin, or hair 'n ear pullin! Got it? The match will be over when one of you is on the ground for a count of ten! And I'll be countin'! Got it!" 

"Are you drunk!" Merlin asked appalled.

"Not as much as I will be by the end of the night," the reff said with a wink.

"Great!" Merlin exclaimed. Now the reff was drunk!

"One, two, GO!"

"What about three!"

Merlin didn't get a chance to hear "about three" because his opponent charged. The scary wild man barreled into Merlin so hard and so low that he flipped Merlin over the other man's back. Merlin landed hard on the ground with a "thud." He didn't wait for his world to stop spinning, he popped right up and staggered backwards as he tried to find his bearings. He tripped back onto the ropes and even through his blurry vision Merlin saw the human catapult coming and Merlin rolled out of the way just in time for his opponent to narrowly miss him and get tangled in the ropes. Merlin tackled him from the side down to the ground. Merlin tried to make sure he had his foe pinned down, but his adversary head butted him. Pain exploded across Merlin's face and his opponent rolled out from underneath him. Merlin raised a hand to his nose and upon examining it, he found it was covered with blood.

Someone yelled out, "Reff! Are you blind!" - Someone who sounded an awful lot like a huskier, scary version of Gwen.

The brute of a man Merlin was wrestling shouted, "He never said nothin' 'bout no head buttin!"

The referee shrugged and Merlin braced himself for another tackle. He got down low, just like Arthur always did, and his foe flipped over his back and landed on the ground, winded. Merlin slammed down on him hard, making sure that he stayed down this time. The crowd roared. Merlin looked up to see Gwen bellowing at the man beneath him. She was actually scarier than Merlin's opponent. It took several tries, but the reff finally got to ten. Some people booed, but Gwen covered them all with her cheers. Merlin limped over to her.

"Oh, Merlin! You were great! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I picked up a trick or two from Arthur."

Gwen deflated a bit at the mention of the prince.

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Merlin said trying to glaze over his blunder.

Gwen laughed, "This is just the first match, Merlin! It's far from over, and I expect you to win them all! You're not getting out of this that fast!"

Merlin responded only with a look of dumb horror.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to any television shows. **

**A.N./ We're getting so close to the end you guys! Oh! I'm so excited! And I feel like posting two chapters today! Woo! I'll post chapter 17 in a about an hour and a half. I will be spending that time replying to your lovely reviews! Finally!**

Arthur lined up shoulder to shoulder with the other noblemen in front of the king. The arena was less crowded than usual, some of the peasants preferred to see their own fight. The prince stood tall, helmet in hand, staring up at his proud father. The nobleman next to him took one look at his token and snickered, the man's token was lavender linen with a white lace border. Arthur made sure to study his armor to make sure to recognize him when they jousted. Arthur was kilometers away as the king gave a speech on the sanctity of competition and knighthood and blah, blah, blah. He wondered how Merlin was doing. He was so small, he had no muscles, no training- A gust of wind could blow him away. He was delicate. If anything should happen to him... Uther was done with his speech and it was time for Arthur to focus. He would win this tournament. For Merlin he would win it, no matter what.

It turned out that the nobleman who had snickered at Merlin's scarf was Arthur's first opponent. Edmund readied the prince's lance and mount. Arthur put on his helmet and climbed onto his horse. He glared at the nobleman across from him. The prince was going to make this hurt. Edmund handed him his lance. The flags went up. The tournament officially began. Arthur's horse galloped forward. Arthur was most likely to un-horse his opponent if he hit him squarely in the chest, but his goal here was to cause pain. He aimed for the other man's helmet. If you add trying to steady a lance wasn't hard by itself, add to that aiming for a small target, such as the side of a man's helmet (so as not to get wood splinters in his eyes, Arthur disliked the man sure, but to blind him for insulting a token that Arthur had stolen seemed a bit much), while galloping on a horse and receiving a blow from a lance in the chest, all at the same time, you have a near impossible task, but Arthur did it. He hit him and he hit him **hard.** His opponent slumped over on his mount, unconscious. Just when it seemed that he would remain on his horse, the stallion gave a whinny and bucked the nobleman off his back to lighten his burden. Arthur won! Well, this round at least. He planned to win the rest of them as well.

"For Merlin," he whispered to himself.

**A.N./ Yay! I'm pleased as punch with how well received this story is, you guys make me blush with your wonderful reviews! That being sad, it kind of makes me sad when you I see reviews saying "Update soon." I'm updating every day! It makes me feel like you don't notice :'( Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading my story! I love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah no ownership blah blah.**

**A.N./ And now I remember why I wanted to post two chapters. Well… yeah. Sorry about the length. THE END IS ALMOST HERE! WINTER IS COMING! **

Merlin was spinning and people were yelling at him and trying to grab at him. He was on the shoulders of a very happy man who had just made a small fortune thanks to Merlin. He had just won the final wrestling match in the feather weight division, and he had done it all for Gwen. The crowd had swarmed the make shift ring when the reff had finally reached, "Ten," it taken him fifteen numbers mind you. The drunken people were whooping and cheering. The man finally put Merlin down after the sorcerer had exclaimed, "I'm going to barf!"

Gwen attacked him with a hug, "You were amazing! My champion!"

Gwen kissed him happily. It felt good. It like it was supposed to happen, but it didn't feel the way it should. Merlin had a beautiful woman in his embrace, sure they were only friends now, but in this moment Merlin could change that. He could choose Gwen. They could be happy together and Merlin could forget about being lonely and magic and destinies and princes. An image Arthur's golden smile flashed through Merlin's mind. He pulled away from Guinevere gently. He _could_ choose that life, but it would be a lie and Gwen deserved more than that. So did he. Call him a sucker for lost causes. Gwen blushed when she realized what she had done.

"So...," Merlin asked, "what happens now?"

"Now," the referee replied, "the serious drinking begins!"


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything at all. Ever. I have forsaken all earthly possessions… Just kidding! But I don't own Merlin.**

**A.N./ I will post another chapter soon, don't worry.**

The crowd cheered. Arthur had done it again! He had won _another_ tournament. He had so many trophies from winning it was almost beginning to get tiresome, but this time was different. This time he had jousted for more than the glory. This time the victory meant more. He removed his helmet and tossed it aside and jumped off his horse, off to acknowledge the crowd. He was intoxicated with the praise, drunk off the glory, and high from the adrenaline. He removed the scarf from his neck, kissed it, and held it high in the air and the crowd erupted into even louder cheers. Everyone was clapping and screaming, everyone save the king, who glared disdainfully at the red material in the prince's hand.

Arthur retied the token tightly against his neck, making sure to wear it differently than Merlin did so that people didn't immediately make the connection. He gave Edmund his final orders and told him he was dismissed after completing them, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Guinevere. Arthur turned to her, she was probably there to congratulate him, even though he had been so hurtful towards her. He opened his mouth to say something and her expression changed from tentative to horror stricken. Arthur followed her eyes. She was staring at Merlin's scarf. She had recognized it instantly "Guinevere!" He had to explain, but she turned and ran away


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Just in case you didn't know this yet, I don't own the rights to Merlin.**

**A.N./ I think we're about three or four chapters away from the end here guys! I know I've said it before, but you guys are the best readers an author could hope for. Thank you for your continued support. I love you guys.**

Merlin was in his chambers, getting ready for the ball, when Guinevere burst through his door.

"Gwen!" He exclaimed happily.

The maid servant responded by slapping him across the face as hard as she could.

"What was that for!" Merlin demanded while nursing his swelling cheek.

"You bastard! Did you even show him my token? Or did you just give him yours? Were those his hateful words or were they yours?"

"She has gone completely mad," Merlin reasoned.

"Were you ever planning on telling me what was going on with you and him, or were you going to wait till I had completely fallen for him?"

"Guinevere, I literally have no clue _what_ you are talking about."

"Don't try and deny it, Merlin! I saw it with my own eyes! I saw him wearing your red scarf!"

Merlin was confused, "Wait, someone was wearing my red scarf? Gwen, I lost my red scarf. That's why I haven't worn it all week."

Now Guinevere was confused, "So... you didn't know Arthur was wearing it as a token?"

"... Wait. What?"


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin**.

**A.N./ Finally a longer chapter! This is the third to last chapter guys! It's been absolutely delightful sharing this story with you readers. I hope you guys enjoy the ending as much as you've enjoyed the rest of this fic.**

The ball was crowded, Ladies and Lords milled about chatting about who lost to who and in what round, about any upsets, and above all else, the mysterious token on Arthur's neck. Arthur was talking with a few of his knights, giving them the play by play of the day's activities, when his father approached him.

"Leave us," Uther said dismissing the other men.

"What is it Father?" Arthur asked, a little concerned.

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous thing?" he hissed, referring to the scarf. "Do you honestly want to tell me you chose the token of some trollop servant above your future wife's?" Uther seethed.

Arthur took a moment to set his jaw and calm down in order to put on a facade. "Calm down Father, it isn't anyone's, it's merely a scrap of extra fabric. I decided to wear this so people would stop bugging me about not wearing theirs. It means nothing to me," Arthur lied.

Uther calmed down a bit and responded by saying, "Well next time choose something of finer quality. You look like an idiot."

Arthur let out a sigh. If Uther knew he had taken a token from a man, he would be disinherited. Unfortunately, Merlin had been refilling glasses of wine nearby and had heard the whole exchange. Merlin exited hastily to refill his pitcher even though he had only filled two glasses. Suddenly the great hall had no air and he needed to breathe.

_"It means nothing to me."_

The words wouldn't stop echoing in his head.

Arthur sought out Morgana, knowing Guinevere would be close by. The king's ward was dressed in her favorite green gown. She had her arms crossed and looked none too pleased with the prince's presence.

"So I see you decided against wearing my handkerchief. Good. I didn't want to give it to you in the first place, you'd get it all sweaty. I do expect it back you know, now that the tournament is said and done."

"Sure. Fine," Arthur said distractedly combing the crowd for Gwen. "I need to talk to Guinevere."

"I think you've done enough to my poor maid servant! Don't think she didn't tell me about how you refused her token."

Arthur eyed Morgana suspiciously, "Did she tell you anything else?" He knew Gwen had recognized the toke around his neck as Merlin's scarf.

"Is there more to tell?" Morgana asked curiously.

"'Course not," Arthur said, still searching through the crowd with his eyes. There! Gwen was standing next to another servant, chatting about something, near an exit. Arthur made his way through the crowd to her, ignoring Morgana's puzzled look.

He excused himself for intruding to the blushing nameless servant, and then he turned to Gwen. "I need to talk to you alone."

He followed Gwen into an adjoining hallway "Well," she said shortly, "What is it, _sire._"

"I wanted to apologize," the prince said, "I said some things I'm not proud of and hurt you and I will be eternally sorry for that," Arthur gave a small bow, and finished with, "will you accept my humblest apology?"

"I will accept your apology if you answer me one question."

Arthur stood erect and braced himself.

"Are you in love with him?"

He didn't pretend to not know what she was talking about.

"He is... very special to me."

"You didn't answer my question."

"... Yes. Very much so."

Gwen stiffened a bit. "Well, he has no feelings for you."

Gwen pushed back to the crowded hall. She held her cool hands to her hot face and rubbed a knuckle over a hot eye.

"Gwen!" She turned to find Merlin smiling down at her. His happiness turned to concern. "I leave for a second and you disappear, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Listen, Arthur is right out there, you need to go get your scarf. If you don't, he'll be forced to wear it for the rest of the week."

Merlin paled at the thought. He put down his pitcher and went after the prince. Arthur was in the hall, reflecting on what Gwen had said. His legs had gone weak and he was hunched over an end table, trying to hold himself up and was staring intently at the rings in the wood when Merlin walked in. Arthur looked upset and Merlin tried not to care. The prince looked up at the sound of Merlin's approach.

"Merlin," he said with a sad kind of hope in his voice.

The sorcerer practically tore the token from the future king's neck. In an attempt to regain his composure, Arthur joked, "Pleased with my performance, were you?"

"I wanted to get it off of your neck before it rotted."

And then Merlin was gone and Arthur was alone. Again. It hurt. No words had ever cut him so deeply or stun so badly. It took everything he had to keep from collapsing. He listened to the party, not more than ten feet away, he listened to the cheery voices for a good long time before he felt like he could move again. He strode into the hall trying to look as if nothing was wrong, but failing apparently. The nobleman who had snickered at Merlin's scarf, noting Arthur's distress and the absence of the token from the prince's neck, called out, "Did the dishwasher want her rag back!"

Arthur stopped mid stride. He turned slowly to the overly cocky nobleman and calmly walked over to him. The man, sensing a confrontation, puffed out his chest. He was significantly shorter than Arthur and the prince just looked down on him and laughed. Then he decked him.

**A.N./ Hey guys! I actually feel really bad about posting this chapter because I've gotten a ton of reviews saying "I can't wait till Merlin sees Arthur wearing his token!" Not the reaction you were expecting was it? It never can just be that simple for these star-crossed lovers. I was little worried that Gwen seemed a bit OCC, but if you think about it, wouldn't you be royally pissed? I know that she didn't even get that upset when her father was murdered, but quite frankly I don't think that's natural and it's one of the issues I have with her character in cannon. Well… that was my mini-rant! Can't wait to see you guys tomorrow night with the **_**very**_** exciting next chapter! **


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own the rights to Merlin.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong sexual content. NOTE THE RATING CHANGE! THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR MATURE NOW. THAT WAS ON PURPOSE. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.**

**A.N./ I'm really nervous about posting this chapter, I hope that after all the buildup, this chapter has a well-executed pay off! **

Arthur had been downing glasses of wine one after the other until Uther suggested that the prince should retire to his chambers. This, it turned out, required the help of his manservant, for Arthur was a bit... "wobbly." When the pair reached the blondes chambers Arthur collapsed on his bed and let Merlin pull off his royal boots. Arthur stared up at his canopy contemplatively.

"You're still mad at me," he observed with a drunken slur.

"Yes," Merlin responded even though the comment had not been posed as a question, "I am."

Arthur willed himself to sit up, "I apologized to Gwen."

"That's good."

"But you're still mad."

"You're observant."

"Why?"

"Because!" Merlin burst, "Arthur you don't think about anyone's feelings but your own! It took Gwen _days_ to save up enough for that stupid handkerchief! She went hungry that night, and you tossed it away like it was nothing, like it was worse than nothing! How do you think that made her feel? Do you even care? And one lousy, 'I'm sorry' is supposed to make up for that? No, _Arthur_, I'm sorry but it doesn't. And what about Morgana and all the other women who gave you tokens, hmm? What about them? And..." Merlin was exasperated. "And what about me? What about my feelings?"

Arthur was listening intently now. His feelings? What feelings?

"You used my scarf just because you didn't want to wear anyone else's. I heard you Arthur, 'it means nothing' to you, remember? You used it as a place holder. What if... What is I had wanted to give you a token? What if I wanted to but couldn't, and to see you wear it so callously-"

Arthur leapt from the bed and wrapped Merlin in a tight embrace pressing his lips against the other man's. Merlin squirmed violently pushing Arthur away.

"Get off of me!"

"I lied to my father, it meant more to me than this world." 

Merlin kept turning his face away from him, so Arthur began trailing kisses down the man's temple.

"You're drunk," Merlin accused. No matter how hard he tried he could not break free from Arthur's embrace.

"Not nearly as much as you think."

Merlin looked him over curiously. He had straightened out and the slur was gone from his speech.

"I had to get you to my room somehow."

Merlin looked at the prince in a state of disbelief. Was this really happening? Merlin searched the prince's eyes for the truth and Arthur stared back unwaveringly. Merlin stopped squirming. Arthur leaned in, much gentler this time, and kissed the other man. Merlin melted into the kiss, lips parted slightly, offering entrance for the prince's hungry tongue. Merlin let out a low moan as Arthur's hand traveled under his shirt and up the servant's back. Merlin's own hand traveled south rather than north. The blonde let out a lustful groan and pushed the other man down his massive bed. The manservant kicked off his boots and Arthur set off on a quest to unclothe Merlin, who was eager to help. Suddenly, Arthur realized he was wearing a truly ludicrous amount of clothing. Merlin and he set out to rectify the situation immediately. With the room littered with clothing the two were blissfully naked. Arthur's hands were so warm on Merlin's soft skin. Each touch, each caress of finger tips sent electricity shooting through both men, fueling their already solid erections. Merlin would've made a smart ass comment if his mouth was not already preoccupied- he was literally tongue tied at the moment as he and Arthur shared the most "magical" kiss Merlin had ever received. The pair explored each other: teeth nipped, hands wandered, and wonton hips bucked. They had both been craving this for so long, they _ached_ to know every corner of their soon to be lover. When the need to take Merlin became too much to for Arthur, he flipped over his manservant, practically throwing him into his fluffy pillows, and drew the mans hind quarters to his pulsing member. The prince licked his fingers and teased Merlin opening, inserting one finger at a time until Merlin whined, signaling he could take it no longer; Merlin needed Arthur in him, and Arthur was more than willing to find an appropriate sheath for his sword. Arthur pushed in slowly, careful not to hurt his beloved. Despite Arthur's careful preparations, Merlin hissed in pain. He clutched at the prince's duvet and tried to "take it like a man," the manservant was certain that if Arthur thought he was in pain he would stop, and there was _no way_ in all of Albion that he would let _that_ happen. When the Arthur was fully inserted he began to move in and out agonizingly slow. When he was certain that Merlin wasn't in pain, he began to move faster. He thrusted deeper and Merlin began to rock with the motions. Merlin was so tight! It felt amazingly good and judging by the assortment of moans a whimpers coming from the man under him, Merlin thought so too. A bead of sweat trickled down the servant's back. Arthur leaned in and licked it up which made Merlin laugh. It tickled! Just as he was getting accustomed to the pace at which they were going, Arthur upped the tempo. Faster, deeper, harder. Faster, deeper, harder. Faster, deeper, harder- until Merlin thought he was going to expire. He felt like he was melting, every fiber of his being was buzzing and the friction was so damn warm. Just when Merlin thought he couldn't handle another minute, Arthur hit a bundle of nerves and that was it.

"I'm gonna- Uhn!"

Arthur got the message. Three more quick, deep thrusts and whispered, "Now," huskily in his lover's ear and they climaxed together. Arthur collapsed next to Merlin.

"Get the candle would you," he said at length, but it was no use. Merlin was already fast asleep.

**A.N./ So there it was! Hoped you liked it! I now have some bad news: I have a very busy day tomorrow so I might not be able to update. However, if that is the case, ****Avo**** help me I will post the final chapter on Sunday. Also! Ten points to the house of your choice if you got the reference I made just then (not the Harry Potter one I made in this sentence, silly! The one I underlined.) And using Google is cheating!**


	22. The end

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any television rights.**

**A.N./ … and then that happened. Am I right in my impression that most of you guys didn't like it? Ummm, sorry? Well anyways. Here we are. At the end. This, my dear readers, is it. I hope you guys like it!**

The next morning Arthur woke up early and as he got out of bed he was careful to make sure it didn't squeak and wake up Merlin. He snatched a pair of pants off the floor, not bothering to check whose they were, he and Merlin were the practically same size anyway, and headed downstairs.

The castle was quite this early in the morning, only the servants were awake at this hour. The prince snuck into the kitchen (which was bloody well hard to find, he _had_ never actually been there before) and surprised the portly chef.

"Your majesty," he gave an over exuberant bow, "what brings you to the kitchen this fine morning?"

"Breakfast."

The chef looked puzzled. "Isn't that your servant's job?"

"Yeah, well… I gave him the morning off on the account of I have a lady friend in bed and I wanted to surprise her with," Arthur gave a dramatic pause, hoping that he had thoroughly distracted the fat man from his original inquiry, "_breakfast."_

"Ahh," the chef mused.

"Now, I don't know how sound of a sleeper she is and I have been gone a little while, got a little lost on the way, and I'm trying to keep hush hush, so is there anything you can whip me up quickly?"

"I know just the thing."

Arthur smiled impatiently while the chef cooked. He only had a surprisingly mild hangover from last night and was looking forward to the look on merlin's face when he saw that Arthur had brought him breakfast in bed.

"Here you go," the chef said, handing Arthur a silver platter with two covered plates.

"Thank you," Arthur said, "and remember, I was never here."

The chef winked conspiratorially.

Merlin was, thankfully, still asleep when Arthur got back. He wasn't sure if he should wake him or let him sleep. He looked so cute when he slept. Arthur was certain that when they fell asleep both their heads had been on his pillows, he thought that was how he left Merlin earlier that morning, but somehow, in the time that it took him to get breakfast, Merlin had migrated to the foot of the bed. The prince weighed his options; he _could_ spend the morning watching his lover (boy that felt right in his mind) sleep, but then breakfast would get cold.

Arthur brushed a stray hair from his servants face and murmured gently, "Merlin."

He didn't stir.

Arthur tried a little louder, "Merlin," he crooned.

Still nothing.

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed loudly an smacked the sleeping man across the head.

Merlin woke with a start. Finally!

I have breakfast," he cooed regaining his gentle composure.

"What is it?" Merlin said, perking up.

Arthur sat next to him on the mattress, putting the platter on his lap. He lifted the covering to reveal their morning meal. "Scrambled eggs and sausages."

Merlin grabbed a fork and attacked one of the plates.

"We're going to have to get up soon. You'll need to replace my sheets and polish my armor.

Merlin shook his head, "No, no way."

"Just because you're my _lover_, doesn't mean you're exempt from your duties as my manservant. You're not getting special treatment."

'_Well not enough for people to notice that is,' _Arthur added mentally.

"So… this is going to happen again?" Merlin asked eagerly.

Arthur leaned in for a tender, gentle kiss. "Of course, Merlin. Don't be an idiot."

The prince's "mistress" grinned from ear to ear and then said, "That's not what I meant though," Merlin rolled around a bit, "I'm never getting out of this bed! I'm surprised that you get up at all!

Arthur set down the food and curled up next to Merlin. "Alright," he said pulling Merlin into a tight embrace, "We'll stay in bed."

**A.N./ And that was that! You guys are fantastic and I hope you guys enjoyed my story **_**half**_** as much as I enjoyed your reviews. Well, I'm off now! Hope to see all of you who've Author Alerted me soon!**


End file.
